Nar Shaddaa Revolution
The Nar Shaddaa Revolution of 15 ABY was an explosive and erratic civil war on Nar Shaddaa. Its unlikely alliances and strange developments unveiled more intrigue and danger to the galaxy, while secretly enveloping the rise of a New Sith Order. Origins The conflict began in secrecy, and for reasons unknown to most of the galaxy. The Hutts, for the longest time having been in control of the Nar Shaddaa, were notorious for remaining neutral between the wars of the galaxy; only helping themselves out by overcharging the highest bidders. In a swift move, to support an up-and-coming crime lord, Darth Malign had brought in a battle group to seal off Nar Shaddaa from outside assistance in late 15 ABY. His battle group was made up almost entirely of independents, seemingly without the backing of the Galactic Empire. In fact, the only Imperial presence to be seen in the blockade was [[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]], which had recently been part of the Empire's success at the Retribution of Coruscant. As shipments to and from the area were quickly shut down, local support to Grubba the Hutt plummeted, until only those who were highly paid by him gave him support. Tensions rose quickly across the city-wide moon, threatening an eruption of civil violence of a type never before seen on the moon. All the heavy sidearms had come out, all the armor was worn; every extra precaution was being taken as the denisens of the moon, trapped beneath the blockade, waited for the fire to ignite. That's when a group of vigilantes, led by Darth Malign, struck the match that set the moon ablaze. The Revolution Begins Showdown at the Meltdown As fighting erupted across the entire moon, the leaders of the revolution found themselves cornered in the Meltdown Cafe. Using the alias of "Tatooine Bob", Darth Malign managed to recruit help to fight against some of Grubba the Hutt's most vicious thugs. The Showdown at the Meltdown Cafe, as it would come to be called later, became the first major turn of events in the Revolution. * Showdown at the Meltdown * Role-play log from the scene The Battle of Blood Alley The Side Deck, a sports bar and starship facility, became a fortress for those leading the revolution. Most of Malign's allies met there, because it was a stronghold against Grubba the Hutt's thugs. They'd be forced to take the fight to the streets again, however, when Malign and a pair of undercover New Republic operatives had a run in with one of Grubba the Hutt's swoop gangs. The ensuing swoop chase saw yet another victory for the vigilante allies of Thanos and Malign, and the obliteration of Grubba's most respected swoop gangs, the Thrashers and the Slashers. * Battle of Blood Alley * Role-play log from the scene By now, Thanos had collected a number of unlikely allies, ranging from Imperial exiles Antoine Dareus and Lynae Cassius, to New Republic operatives Lon Cotar and Siren Delamont. Locals from Nar Shaddaa such as Kaitlin Mainwaring, the infamous Axel Vichten, and privateer captain Juran Reinzhiner were involved as well. Luck was no longer on the side of Grubba the Hutt, as these allies prepared to make their final move. An Unlikely Alliance With the blockade in force, not much was leaking out of the Nal Hutta system. However, one IGN report managed to reach the eyes of Luke Skywalker, who recognized Darth Malign as "Tatooine Bob". Curious as to why a Sith Lord would be involved, he planned a Jedi reconnaissance operation with one of his apprentices. Vice Admiral Farnsworth ordered the [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]] and Ghost Squadron to go along in support of the Jedi. Serving as a platform for the operation, Audacity took up a holding position inside the interdictor field. Ghost Squadron began conducting reconnaissance patrols with the Jedi. Almost simultaneously, the CSA came into play with the arrival of Colonel Gren Delede. Similarly, Delede took up a position inside the interdictor field with his vessels, Authority and Emendation, and launched recon patrols into the area. Once Delede became aware of a New Republic presence, he contacted Skywalker to discuss an alliance against Malign's vessel, [[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]]. Luke discussed the offer with fellow strike group commanders. Given critical intelligence into Malign's actions, courtesy of Colonel Delede, Skywalker came to suggest that intervening with Sith movements would far outweigh the political backfire that would certainly follow. They agreed that whatever it was Malign was trying to do, it certainly wouldn't bode well for the New Republic. The New Republic Strike Group called Falcon Squadron to conduct closer reconnaisance patrols in preparation for an attack. Skywalker summoned the Jedi cruiser Refrain of Anshalar to serve as a platform for Falcon Squadron's A-Wings. Commander Cen also called for the [[NRGS Lightbringer|NRGS Lightbringer]], and Delede summoned additional support as well. Space surrounding Nar Shaddaa was filling up fast at the hands of an unlikely alliance. Assault on the Pleasure Palace The Smugglers Moon was little more than a colossal heap of bodies and shattered buildings. The Hutt sector had taken the strongest onslaught. It's streets were empty... even the cries of the dying went unheard. Between "Tatooine Bob", Thanos, and their rag-tag usurpers, the last remnants of Grubba the Hutt's closest supporters had been beaten back into the Hutt's palace. The revolutionaries made quick work of Grubba's guards, pinning the Hutt in his throne room. No deals were going to be made that day, and a fierce battle brought the Hutt to try a daring escape. An unexpected explosion rocked the hangar after Thanos had chased the Hutt inside, leaving their fate uncertain. * Assault on the Pleasure Palace * Role-play log from the scene Vichten and Malign's orbital defenses came into action to keep any of Grubba's runaways from leaving the moon. Moments later, Grubba's palace was flatted into slag by bombers from Malign's flagship. The Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa The Hutts from Nal Hutta had put together an impressive mercenary fleet of tramp freighters and older, modified capital-class vessels. The Hutt fleet squared off against Malign's forces, until their commanders triggered their warships to attack. The CSA and New Republic alliance joined immediately, closing in on Malign's ships and drawing the battle into a three-sided skirmish. An all out war erupted between the different factions and alliances, which began to shift when Malign's droid army managed to activate Nar Shaddaa's planetary shield. The battle came to a close when Axel Vichten's Interdictor, Noquella's Embrace, was severely damaged and forced to withdraw. Malign and his allies had won Nar Shaddaa, and though the New Republic and CSA strike groups had managed to severely damage some of the Sith's warships, they were forced to withdraw in the end. * Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa * Role-play log from the scene ** First Jedi sub-scene ** Second Jedi sub-scene A Successful Revolution In the end, Grubba the Hutt was killed, opening up a new era of underworld leadership on Nar Shaddaa. OOC Information * The New Sith Order and any mention to this group is strictly OOC. * Anything relating to New Republic Intelligence is strictly OOC. Category:Conflicts From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.